Of Screamo and Chocolate
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: Mello likes Screamo. Matt doesn't. The fic is good. The summary isn't. MxM.


The music blared as the red-haired boy walked in to his and Mello's shared room. Matt had never shared the same love of screamo, heavy-metal music that his blond partner did. In fact, he never even considered it 'Music'. Never the less, he sighed, sinking into a bean-bag chair in the corner of the room, as Mello was occupying the bed.

Matt picked up his Gameboy, flicking the switch to the 'on' position. The screen turned white, flashed a disclaimer and warning, then died. _Damn_, Matt thought, _Forgot to charge it._ The screaming music in the background was _not_ helping the boys frustration. He looked over at the blond.

Mello was lying on the bed, eyes closed, peaceful. Matt found this hysterical, because the music was blasting his eardrums. Matt came over to Mello, sitting next to the bed like a dog. He surveyed Mello again. Was it possible he was asleep? Surely with this music...

Matt reached out his hand to touch the blond in front of him when-

_  
Thwack!_

Matt let out a gasp as, eyes still closed, Mello's hand shot up to grab the redhead's wrist, seconds before Matt's hand touched his face. His eyes opened and Matt struggled to free his arm. Mello looked up at him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He roughly tossed his partner's hand away, and Matt rubbed his wrist.

"So-_rry_." Matt replied, emphasizing the second syllable. The music picked up speed, getting louder. (_Is that possible?_, Matt wondered.)  
Matt stood up suddenly and ran to the stereo, slapping 'stop', then 'eject'. The 'music' cut off abruptly, and Mello shouted "Hey!"  
Matt took the CD and pressed the palms of both hands into the disc, snapping it in half. (Again, Mello shouted from his place on the bed.)

The blond boy stood up and pushed the slightly shorter boy into the wall. "I was listening to that."  
"I know. I thought I'd save you from it. If you can stand _that_ garbage"-He gestured to the two pieces of Mello's CD-"Your ears must already be blown." He walked toward the seething blond.

He put a hand on the older boy's head. "Or maybe it's not your ears. Could be a brain dysfunction."  
Matt smirked as Mello's face became slightly tinged with pink, and more angry than before. "You're cute when you're angry." He tousled Mello's hair. Then did the most rational thing he could think of. He ran.

The room was pretty small, so he ran into the living room, jumping the coffee table and attempting to jump over the top of the couch. He had the idea that if he could make a complete circle in the living room, he could lock himself in the bedroom, where Mello couldn't get him.

Sadly, his partner knew him well enough to know he'd take the easy way out - Run away, as he'd just proved - And was running to block that path. And the moment Matt reached the couch, so did Mello, who managed to pin the redhead's hands to the pillow behind him. Matt struggled, attempting to kick Mello away.

"C'mon Mel, lemme go!" Matt tried, seeing as the kicking wasn't working. Mello grinned.  
"Not in a million years, Matty." Matt's eyes narrowed at this new nickname.  
"All this...Over a CD? Kinda stupid, don't ya think, Mel?"  
Mello paused, thinking up a comeback.

He looked at Matt.  
"Not as stupid as you."  
Matt laughed. "That's your excuse? You've gotten weak, man."  
Mello slowly got up, releasing his partner's hand. "Yeah, well."

Mello walked back toward the bedroom, and Matt followed. Matt placed himself back in the red bean-bag, plugging in his Gameboy and turning it on.  
"So, " Mello's voice broke through Matt's Gameboy trance. "How're you going to repay me?"  
Matt shook his head and put down his game. "For what? If anything, _you_ owe _me._"

Mello pulled the broken CD off the dresser, holding one of the pieces away from him with two fingers - L style, as Matt liked to call it.  
"I payed twenty bucks for this."  
"Twenty bucks for _that_?" He pointed to the jagged bit of silvery plastic in the blond's hand. "Wow, garbage sure is selling expensive nowadays."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "It was a whole CD when I bought it."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Mello scowled. "Are you insulting me?"  
"No, I'm insulting your crappy choice in music."  
Mello stepped toward the bean-bag chair. "Seriously, you owe me big time."

Matt stood from the chair and walked up to Mello. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the blond's cheek.  
"That good enough?" He asked the now flustered boy.  
"Almost." Mello said, once he'd recovered. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Matt's own.

Pulling back, he said "That was good enough."  
Matt fell back onto the bed. "Mello-kun?"  
"Ye-Did you just call me Mello-_Kun_?"  
"Yep. And by the way, Mello-kun, you taste like chocolate."  
"What did you expect me to taste like, Screamo?"

Matt adjusted his goggles and laughed weakly.  
"No, screamo's a music type...But I'm assuming you knew that."  
"Naw, ya think?" Mello said, sarcastically.  
Matt frowned, then smiled.

"I should break your CD's more often."  
Mello frowned. "Uh, yeah, no."  
Matt glared at the blond. "But-But-How do I gets my Mello-kun?"  
"Okay, for one, I am not your Mello, and I'm certainly not your Mello-_Kun_. For another, buy me another CD and some chocolate, then we'll talk."

The Next Day

"Mello-Kun!!"  
Mello's eye twitched. He looked up. "Yes?"  
Matt sat down in front of him, and held out his hands. He was holding a heart shaped box of chocolate, and a CD entitled 'Screamo Core Melody'. Mello's eye twitched more.  
"Erm...Thanks?" Mello took the red-head's gifts.  
"You said we'd talk."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Talk."

Matt moved closer to the blond.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Sure, we're best friends."  
"Not that way." Mello looked around, avoiding Matt's curious eyes.  
"M-maybe, a little." Matt leaned closer.  
"How much?"  
Mello shifted uncomfortably.

"I...What's with the twenty questions?" He said, desperately attempting to change the subject.  
"You promised."  
"Yeah, I promised you could talk to me, not _interrogate_ me!"  
Matt frowned. "Why'd you kiss me yesterday?"  
Mello looked down. "Because I felt like it. Why does everything need a reason, Matty?"

"Because. Everything has a reason. Even if you don't know it." Matt said. He, for the second time within twenty-four hours, tousled Mello's hair.  
Mello stood up, pushing the the boy against the wall he had been previously leaning on, pinning Matt's arms above his head.  
"Whenever I do that, I end up pinned somewhere." Matt said, smirking. Mello put his face to Matt's.  
"Here's a question in counter to all of your questions." Mello said, completely ignoring Matt's comment. "Why do you care?"

Matt avoided Mello's eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible.  
"Say again?" The blond boy said, leaning closer to Matt, so close their foreheads touched.  
"I..." He looked up at Mello's cerulean-green eyes, their noses touching. "...I love you, Mel."  
"I thought so." Mello said after a moment, a moment which felt like an hour for Matt. Mello leaned in and pressed his lips to the slightly shorter boy's.

Matt pulled his arms away from Mello's and wrapped them around the blond's waist, deepening the kiss. As Mello pulled away, he smiled.  
"On second thought, you do taste a bit like Screamo." Mello smirked at him.  
"Do I really?" Matt nodded.  
Smiling, he wove his fingers into Mello's. "You do." Matt said, then kissed the blond again.


End file.
